1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a virtual load board and a test system and a test method for liquid crystal display control board.
2. The Related Arts
Reliability of a product is defined as the probability that the product may successfully complete a task when performing a specific performance or function under specified conditions within a specified period of time. In the process of reliability test for a conventional liquid crystal display control boards, the liquid crystal display board needs to be connected to a liquid crystal display panel and this makes the test equipment bulky in size and high in manufacturing cost and also makes it not fit for being accommodated in the reliability test equipment. Consequently, in the conventional techniques, the reliability test of liquid crystal display control board can only be carried out in a regular environment and it is generally not possible to carry out tests for specific functions in a specific environment and thus it is impossible to identify a reliability problem that might be found by carrying out tests of specific functions in a specific environment.
Thus, it is desired to have a virtual load board and a test system and a test method for liquid crystal display control board to overcome the above problems.